i wont be long
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: chases stepmother is very ill so he has to go to her aid but he doesn't want people knowin so house trys to get it out of him, chase and cameron moments


Don't get mad that I'm gone

Chase has some bad new but he can't tell anyone, he feels they wouldn't care but he doesn't know anything. He only has one thing on his mind and he doesn't care about anything else

Chase is on the phone to someone and house walks bye and can over hear his conversation

"I am coming I'm going to the airport tomorrow" Chase says waiting for the other person to respond back

House goes out sight and listens to Chase talking to that someone

"I don't think ill tell the other"

The other person talks

"Because my dad didn't tell me he was dying I don't think they would mind if I don't tell them I'm leaving"

The other person talks

"I'll see you in a couple of day's bye"

Chase puts down the phone and walks to houses office where the others where not knowing House is following him

He sits down on his regular spot beside Cameron and thinks about what is happening with him and should he tell them

House comes in and looks at Chase he wants him to tell where he's going; like Houses doesn't already know but he wants to make sure so he uses one of his insulting tricks

"Good morning Forman and Cameron" he says sarcastically while they stare at him

"Chase"

Chase looks up at him wondering what he wants but he has a lot on his mind to care

"How's your dead mom"

Chase knows what he's trying to do, but he knows better so he answers them like them like he doesn't care while Cameron and Forman are looking at house wondering why he's doing that to him

"She's dead" he answers in a casual voice

"And you dad"

"Just as dead as she is"

The other ducklings watch in shock; they never knew he was dead

"Your dad is dead" Cameron asks trying to start another conversation but neither House nor Chase pay attention to her

"Do you think there still fighting even after death" house asks

"I couldn't tell you" he says without any eye contact to the others

"Have you talked to that patient you killed with some tricks you learned in the seminary school you failed?"

"Not yet no"

"What about that mike that baby that you also killed"

"I didn't kill him"

"But you thought you did right"

"Right"

House sits down in his chair

"Am I missing anything" he says thinking Chase would tell them the truth

"If you want to go deeper" he looks up in thought

"When I was sixteen and my mom died the only thing I had left was my dog mcjagger and he was taken away, uhh I'm stuck in with a job that I don't even like with co workers that don't even like me, and; no that's all I could think of"

House looks at with disappointment, he didn't get the answer he wanted and Cameron and Forman are still looking at Chase with shock

Chase notices that they are staring at him

"What?"

Forman raises his eye brows and looks away but Cameron can't believe how House can ask him such horrible questions and he acts like he doesn't even care

House gets back to there recent patient

"Forman and Cameron; go do a ct scan and Chase when there done do some blood work

Cameron and Forman leave the room and Chase stays behind

"Aren't you going with them" House asks

"Why, once we leave the room they are going to feel all bad for me"

"And"

"Why should they feel bad when I don't?" Chase gets up and leaves while House gets out his yo-yo and moves it up and down

When they are doing the test Cameron and Chase go to the coffee room because house isn't there and Forman was looking over the results

"What was that" Cameron asks

"What was what?"

"House asking all those questions"

Chase goes over to the coffee maker and makes a cup for him and Cameron

"He was just trying to get something out of me" he says handing Cameron he coffee

"What, was he trying to get you to cry?"

Chase laughs a fake laugh

"I don't cry"

Cameron is getting annoyed

"You find it funny"

"No but those things are in the past"

"So you only cry about things that you don't know are going to happen"

"Why do you feel so bad for me I don't?"

"Because you shouldn't have to be reminded about how much your life sucks"

Chase got angry at her and stood up

"My life does suck but I don't care so why should you!"

Cameron looks at him

"You should care"

"My mom knew that her life sucked so she started to drink and now she's dead"

Cameron knew she was doing wrong so she stopped talking and slowly blinked her eyes

"When did your dad die?" trying to change the subject

"Seven months ago"

"How?" she asks in a kind voice

"Lung cancer, when I got the phone call I couldn't think about anything else and that's why Kayla died"

"But you saw him a couple months earlier you knew it was coming"

"No I didn't, he told House before me; he never told me that he was dying"

Chase bites his lip trying to hold back the tears

"I'm sorry" Cameron says trying to make it better

"Thanks but to you they are only words, I had to live through it" he says leaning up against the counter

Cameron didn't know what to say next

"You still have a stepmother right"

"Yes and no" he says then taking a sip from his mug

Cameron looks at him not knowing what he meant

"She's dying and I promised her I would spend her last days with her"

Cameron thought that was sad and sweet at the same time

"Is that what House wanted to know"

"He over heard me on the phone and I acted like I never saw him"

"I'm sorry" she said walking towards him

"Don't tell house, he would have a field day knowing I'm going to be the last in my family" he said trying to make a funny

Cameron didn't find it funny at all; she thought it was sad so she gave him a hug

Chase knew she was only doing that because she felt sorry for him but if it got her to hug him then he was fine with it and he didn't want to let go

Cameron looked up at him and stared into his pretty eyes, knowing that if she kissed him it would be good for her but not for her career

Chase also wanted to kiss her but he thought Cameron wouldn't feel the same way he does so he let her go before things got out of hand but though his mind he was thinking the words "big mistake"

"I'm gonna take of early" Chase said heading for the door

"Got a plane to catch tomorrow"

"When are you coming back?"

"Two weeks, that's how long the doctors say she has left"

"You're not going to tell House that you're leaving for nearly a month"

"I'll write a letter from Australia" he said at the door

"Not like he's going to miss me" he says with a giggle and then walking to get his stuff from his locker

Cameron watched him walk down the hallway through the glass walls

"But I will"

Cameron thinks for a bit and takes a sip from her mug, tasting the coffee Chase made her,

The end.


End file.
